Safehaven
by firegold
Summary: When the American Academy of Magic is destroyed, Lathina and the other survivors have nowhere to go and be safe... but Hogwarts. But danger lies ahead in the journey across a country and an ocean... and at Hogwarts itself.
1. The Dark Lord Makes A Conquest

Disclaimer: (First off, this author refers to herself in the way that Dobby the house elf does: in 3rd person.) Firegold does not own anything to do with Harry Potter but copies of all four books, and the video. no no no! So will the little green banana eating goblins STOP ASKING HER?!?! Thanks. Anyhoo, this is Firegold's first Harry Potter fanfic, so plz be nice to her. her ego is quite fragile. Hope you alls enjoys! PLZ review and no flames plz!  
  
PS: Basically Firegold's continuation of the story from a different point of view.  
  
Chapter One: The Dark Lord Makes A Conquest  
  
Place: The American Academy Of Magic Time: 7:38:00 Place: Southern California, a remote cliffside castle by the Pacific  
  
"Lathina! Come back here! You may not go practice Quidditch! It's dinner time!" yelled the tiny red-haired frenzied looking witch, running out of the castle after Lathina. Lathina turned around and stopped running. "But Professor Magwitch! I have to practice! How else is Dragon House going to win the House Cup?!" "They won't that's how! Getting food is much more important than some silly game. I don't care if my own house doesn't win. We haven't lost in thirteen years running. Now. would you be so kind as to not make me come after you again?" "Yes ma'am. But my broom is at the field. May I go get it?" The tiny witch sighed. "Yes you may. But I fully expect you back in the dining hall in fifteen minutes young lady. Understand?" "Yes ma'am." Lathina ran off toward the field, her long black hair fighting with her hat to be free in the wind. As she turned a corner, green eyes watching for any sort of movement, she snuck into the team locker rooms. Once in, she sighed. "What took you?" asked a male voice from the shadows. "Magwitch caught up to me as I was leaving the dining hall. She won't notice if I'm not back in half an hour, but we have to make this quick. We can't afford to lose any more points," Lathina said, grabbing her broom and heading for the doors. "Come on everyone!" As the Dragon House Quidditch Team mounted their brooms outside the locker rooms, Lathina took a good look at them all. There was Boris, the Keeper and Lathina's best friend. There were Jadzia, and Jared the twin beaters. Rachelle, Lance and Ed were the Chasers. Lathina was the Seeker, and captain of the team, it being her fifth year, and the oldest team member. "Alright. Lets just run some plays before Professor Magwitch comes back and tans our hides like she always threatens to." But before Lathina could finish, the sky began to rapidly grow dark. And then darker, and even yet darker. When it was black as pitch, green lights began to appear in the sky, swirling and shooting about like comets. As the team watched, hanging in midair, a skull with a serpent tounge unfolded over the school. "Holy @#$%!!!" yelled Lathina. "Everybody lets go! Follow me!" they raced off toward the far side of the Quidditch stadium and flew as fast as they could over the wall and down to the cliffs by the ocean. The castle was hidden by much magic, so even the tourists from California didn't find it on the beautiful southern coast. The team dropped down into the rock outcroppings just in time to see the most horrific site they would ever experience. A green light appeared within the castle's heart and grew until the building was full of it. Lathina and her friends could hear the screams of teachers and students from the inside, panicing at who knew what. Suddenly the green light blew up, taking the entirety of the castle and Quidditch field with it. The shock wave passed over the team, and as they fought to hold onto the rocks, a cold high laughter shook the air.  
  
Place: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Time- 7: 38:30  
  
Hogwarts was sitting happily down to dinner, and Harry helped himself to some treacle pudding. The three friends were laughing at the look on Snape's face that morning when Neville accidentally-on-purpose plastered the wastes of a lynx all over Snape's robes. Just as Hermione began to ask Harry how Quidditch was going, Harry yelped in pain. His eyes watered and he bent in half, clutching his head. "Harry! Harry! What's the matter?" gasped Hermione. Harry fought to calm down through the pain in his scar. "My scar. my scar. this is one of the worst times. owwwwww. Listen you guys, I'm going to lie down before I attract any more attention. You stay here. I'll be fine." Despite the protests of Ron and Hermione, Harry climbed the stairs to Gryffindor commen room and set about a letter to Sirus. Later, he would tell Professor Dumbledor. Something like this pain had to be bad. especially if the Dark Lord's anger was directed at someone other than himself..  
  
  
  
There we go. Firegold likes this chapter and hopes its up to standards. People call her the Qween Of Cliffhangers. This story should hold up that reputation. R&R plz! 


	2. What Just Happened?

Author's Note: Firegold doesn't own nuffin but her sandwich. Chapter Two:  
  
Place: American Academy of Magic Time: 7:39 The force of the green blast knocked Lathina's head back onto her shoulders. Behind her, she heard the yells and cries of her teammates, trying to hold onto the rocks of the cliffs. She turned, just in time to see Jadzia and Jared fall over the edge and tumble into the rocks below. A nanosecond later, Lance and Boris followed the twins. And suddenly, it was over. The wind stopped, and the pressure around what was left of the Dragon House Quidditch Team receded. Lathina looked around, tears in her eyes. Rachelle and Ed looked back at her solemnly. They all went to the edge of their ledge and peered over, hoping to see some sign of their friends. There was none. The normally beautiful ocean had swallowed Boris, the twins and Lance alive. Lathina swallowed the lump in her throat. Despite her efforts to stay calm, a tear wiggled its way out of her eyes and plopped onto the dry soil at her feet. Boris and Jadzia and Jared. Gone. What could they do? Killed by You- Know-Who. Terrible. "Do you think anyone survived?" asked a hollow voice. Lathina turned to see Rachelle looking over at the school. Smoky ruins were all that could be seen.  
  
"We've got to go look! If there is, by some miracle, we can't leave them there!" said Ed. "Come on Lathina. This is no time to go to pieces. We can mourn later. Lets keep other unnecessary deaths from happening." With that, Ed forced her on her broomstick, a Venus Eight-Ninety, and sped off back toward the castle. Rachelle followed with Lathina. Ed's right. I cant afford to lose any more of my friends. We've got to try!  
  
As the three got closer to the castle, they became aware of cries. People were alive! The three made hurried plans to rescue whomever they could by nightfall, and meet back in the Quidditch field at dusk. Lathina sped off, and pulled off a board and some concrete off a first year. The girl looked all right except for a cut above her eyebrow. "Can you walk?" "I think so. Go help someone else. I'll be up in a second." The girl lay back down. Lathina obeyed. Over the next hour and a half, she pulled as many people out from under things as she could. Most of them were at the edges of the wreck, and had horrible burns. When asked where they were at the time of the explosion, the victims replied something along the lines of, "Outside near the castle, but not inside it." More than three quarters of the students Lathina found were dead. The other third totaled to about nine. The group was carried, lifted and hauled with many grunts and cries and apologies to the Quidditch field, where they met Rachelle and Ed. "What do we do now?" asked Rachelle. "We cant stay here. What if. what if whatever that was comes back?" "That was You-Know-Who Rachelle. It couldn't have been anybody else," said Lathina. Looking around at the group that only totaled to about seventeen people, three of them toddlers visiting with their parents. The group looked dumbstruck. "No. It couldn't be!" whispered a first year. "He's gone! He CANT come back!" "He's back you guys. This confirms what he heard from Hogwarts last year." said Ed. At the word "Hogwarts," Lathina's eyes lit up. The one person Lord Voldemort feared.. (Lathina was never afraid to call him by his real name. She only did so in her head, so as not to make others uncomfortable.) "Hogwarts.." she said softly. Eyes turned and looked at her from all around their circle in the darkness.  
  
"That's where we have to go right?" she said, looking at each of them in return. "It's the only place left." "What about our homes?" asked a pretty brunette. "We could just go home." Lathina thought about it. "We don't know if anything happened to them. Before we go back, we have to know why You-Know-Who attacked The American Academy of Magic of all places.There must be something he wants, or wants to prove. We may be more of a danger to our families if we go home." "She's right, even if I hate to admit it," said Ed. "We could send owls to our families to say we're alright, and then." he trailed off. "Go to Hogwarts," said Lathina firmly. "I'm not too sure about the owls thing. If we do send owls, why not send one to the American Ministry of Magic? They could help right?" asked Rachelle. "We don't know if anything happened to them. For all we know, our homes, parents, even our government could be gone right now," said Lathina. "I think we should stay right where we are until we know more. Any ideas?" she asked. "I could scry for us," said a tiny black girl. "That way we maybe could know something more." she looked at Lathina for permission. "Good idea. The rest of you, start helping each other. Clean wounds, start a fire, and get everyone comfortable for sleep," said Lathina. "We'll be back." She and the girl started to walk over a ways away from the others. "Wait! Before you go, I nominate Lathina to be the leader of us. We have to have someone to organize everything," aid Ed. "I second the nomination!" said Rachelle. "All in favor?" The entire group raised their hands. "Well, okay. But I'm glad you all have so much faith. I sure need some." The two walked away from the fire.  
  
Place: Hogwarts Time: 8:30  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. Its impossible to tell why it hurts. I wish I knew, but unfortunately." Professor Dumbledore rambled off. He ran his hands over his face. "It scares me to think that wrath was directed at someone other than me," said Harry. "I know, I know. But, there's no way to tell. I'm sorry," said the old man, looking older than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
Place: American Academy of Magic Time: 8:30  
  
Lathina and Nina (the little black girl) walked back to the circle of survivors. "Well, we found out something." she stopped at the looks on their faces. "What?" The group was staring at something behind her head. Slowly, she turned and looked. The sky was dark, but three or four green lights were moving about high above. "Kill the fire." whispered Lathina. "And hide under the trees. I think they're back!"  
  
  
  
Dun dun dun!!!! Hehehehehe Fdiregold is very pleased with herself. Now, if you'l excuse her, she has to go on vacation, and wont be back for a week. Do check back then plz! And PLZ! Don't forget to reveiiiiiwww!!! THANKS SOOO MUCH! ~Firegold~ 


	3. Figuring it out...

Author's Note(s): Howdy. All that writing like Dobby was getting on my nerves as well as yours no doubt. So, I'm gonna be an (almost) normal person now. Aren't you glad? Yeah. Well, seeing as I only got one review, and it was my best friend, im kinda worried that this story isn't too appealing. Hmmm, must change that. (I should also start my back-to-school- essays but they can wait too.) Anyhoo, the usual disclaimer applies. Hope this chapter is back up to the standards of, well, me. Lol. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Place: American Academy of Magic Time: 8:31  
  
Two of the boys doused the fire, and the rest of the group hurried as fast as their injuries would allow them too under the trees. Lathina ran and hid in a bush next to the clearing so she could see what was going on. The green lights moved together in the sky and then converged on the clearing, hovering inches above the ground. "There are some left I'm sure," said one of the voices. "I say we leave it for tonight. We've done our bit," said another. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I say we knock off too," said the last green light. Sensing that they were about to leave, Lathina cautiously peered around the bush to see the shapes of goblins. But these voices belonged to no ordinary goblins. These were goblins of Voldemort's to be sure. They each sported a Dark Mark tattoo on their forearms, and had evil red eyes. They each carried a sword-like thing that glowed silver and black. So it was true. He had returned. The goblins took off and disappeared. Lathina crept out of the bushes and said, "We have to leave. Get out of here." "What about our families?" cried a girl with red hair. "Can't we just go home?" "We can't go home. You-Know-Who has spies posted as owls on every one of the trees around or houses. If we go back, he knows. Without knowing why he attacked the school, we cannot endanger our families," said Nina. "That's what I saw in my crystal." "She's right. We can't go back." Lathina stopped at the outcries. "But, I have an idea. You're not going to like it, but it's our only hope." Faces leaned forward. "I think we should go to Hogwarts."  
  
Place: Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Time: 8:35  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room pondering. Maybe I shouldn't tell Ron or Hermione. Neither of them would know what to do. Maybe its nothing. I mean, the Ministry would know if Voldemort did something right? As soon as he walked through the door however, Ron and Hermione cornered him. "Tell us what happened!" said Ron in a strangled whisper. "We know your scar hurt at supper, but you didn't tell us why!" accused Hermione. "I don't know why. I think maybe it was nothing," said Harry, trying to look confident. He failed miserably. Ron and Hermione looked doubtful. "Well, if you feel like finding out or telling us, you know we'll listen or help you solve it. As for right now, I believe we all have that Potions essay on a Recovering Memory Concoction." Hermione gave Ron and Harry a look and wheeled around to find a table. "Remind me again why I promised not to call Hermione 'Mum' all the time anymore?" asked Ron. Harry laughed and thought no more of his scar hurting, besised the fact that he would wite Lupin or Sirus later that evening.  
  
Place: American Academy of Magic Time: 8:45  
  
"Alright. Anyone who is able, come with me and Ed. We have to get a few things together if we're going to fly halfway around the world. Anyone who I s hurt or too tired, please stay her in the bushes with Rachelle. Hide if you see anything suspicious," Lathina said. Turning, she walked to the edge of the clearing looking toward the Quidditch fields with about eight people in tow. "Alright, firstly we obviously need broomsticks. I don't know anything about Portkeys, and none of us can Apparate. Second, some people are not able to fly or sit on broomsticks. It looks to me we have quite a few First Years. So, we have two choices: teach the first years to fly, or find a way for them to be carried. The injured ones will need that too. Thirdly, we need weapons." Lathina paused for breath just long enough to have some mutterings in her tiny group. "No, seriously! We're only students, and we don't have any Six or Seventh Years with us! But, if we can salvage a few spellbooks from the library, we might be able to think of a way to protect ourselves from whatever might find us. like those goblins. So, any questions?" A cricket was heard in the backround. Nobody made a sound. "Did you just think of all that by yourself just now Lathina? Or have you been planning this out while you were hiding?" asked Ed. "Cuz I'm really impressed dude." 'Hey, I'm just as scared as everyone! I cant come up with stuff that quickly!" said Lathina, but she was pleased someone thought she was doing well. "Okay, we have nine people including me. We'll have to split up to get what we need. How many first years are here?" three kids raised their hands. "What about second?" Two. "Third?" One. "Fourth?" One. "The I guess the Fifth Years are just you and me Ed. Okay, First Years go with Ed to the library. Third and Fourth Years I want you to go find some wood that looks useable. I'm talking long, short, skinny, whatever.. and as much rope as you can find. Go look in the gardeners shed if you can. Second years come with me. We're going to find some broomsticks. Be quiet and be careful. Hope nobody needs much sleep cuz you wont be getting any! Good luck! Move out!" As the groups slowly went into the darkness, none of them noticed the three small green shapes coming back from the forest, high in the clouds.  
  
HEHEHEHE! Cliffhangers are my favorite! Wheeeeeeee! Please review, but no flames! My fragile self esteem cant take it. Maybe if I get enough good reviews, I'll allow it cuz by that time my ego will be so swollen I'll need to deflate it! R&R!!! Firegold 


	4. I cant think of a title. Any ideas?

Author's note: Okay, I logged on and looked at my reviews and I saw 28. um okay. That's 27 in one day. Wow. Even if it was the same message over and over, thanks to whoever sent the 26 "OMG you HAVE to continue. That is SUCH and EVIL cliffhanger." Well, thank you. They're my specialty. My English teacher calls me that sometimes cuz I do that in my stories all the time. And thanx to RedRaspberry (I apologize for that format. it changes it from my files. quite annoying, but I will fix it!) Sorry this chapter took so long. me no like deadlines. Hope y'all like the next chapter! Suggestions are welcome. PLZ R&R! Its good for my deflated ego! :C)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Place: American Academy of Magic  
  
Time: 8:46  
  
Lathina and her group of Second Years walked carefully over to the Quidditch sheds to look for broomsticks. As they crossed the field, Lathina remembered all the games Dragon House had won over the formidable Baislik (aak sp?) House. All those trivial things like games seemed silly now. With a flash of hurt, Lathina realized how much seemed unimportant now. her Potions essay on Truth Serums, whether or not she should get pink streaks in her hair. all that was in the past. Ahead stood dark, unfriendly times without some of her friends. Friends. Boris. A tear leaked out of Lathina's eye again, and again, she was ashamed of showing emotion at such a horrible time.  
  
Coming back to the present, the Second Years had waited at the shed. Lathina, as a Quidditch captain, was the only one of the group that could open it. She stepped up to the door, put her hand on the dragon symbol and spoke, "Migglewiggle." The door shifted open.  
  
"Take any working broomstick you can find." Suddenly Lathina thought of a problem. "Oh no! The toddlers! What are we going to do?" She turned to a girl. "You found the toddlers right?" The girl nodded. "Were their parents alive?" The girl shook her head. Lathina sighed. "I wonder if Ed could make a child seat for a broomstick."  
  
Shaking her thoughts aside, Lathina grabbed as many broomsticks as she could find. There were seventeen people, and there were fifteen broomsticks. Lathina didn't see that as bad. Some of the kids couldn't ride anyway. Already, beginnings of a plan were in her head.  
  
Suddenly, a green light passed the doorway. Lathina jumped and pulled the kids into the shadows of the room. The light passed in silence. "We have to get out of here," whispered Lathina. The group waited ten minutes and then ran like hell back to the woods.  
  
The other groups were not back yet. Lathina ran to get the toddlers organized, but when they began to cry, she was forced to put them to sleep. Pointing her wand (13 inches, containing a dragon heartstring and unicorn hair) at the children, she whispered, "Dormintras." Instantly, the young ones were in a deep sleep. And it wasn't a moment too soon.  
  
One of the goblins floated past the clearing, watching for signs of movement, carrying his formidable sword. Lathina and the others did not move at all. All of the sudden, a loud boom came from the library section of the building. Like a flash, the goblin wheeled around and headed that way.  
  
Lathina got up and called to her friends, "Any Fourth or Fifth Years who are able and willing, come help me find the others. We may have to do some magic. The rest of you, move down to the cliffs. They wont think of looking there!" Lathina and a band of five other Fourth and Fifth Years grabbed some broomsticks and sped off to th library.  
  
Rounding the bend next to the Aviary of owls, all flown off in panic from the blast, Lahtina and the others hovered above the grass, deciding what to do. The goblins were converging on the door, swords at the ready. Lathina was stumped on what to do. Attack or wait? What if Ed wasn't even in there anymore? A light in the window told her this was not so.  
  
"You guys stay here. Have Stunning Spells at the ready if those three things do anything." The others nodded as Lathina quietly drove her broomstick to the window.  
  
"Ed. Ed!" Lathina tapped on the glass and whispered. Ed was at a shelf of spellbooks some distance away, but a first year saw her and motioned him over to Lathina. Ed looked up, down back at the page he was on, and up at Lathina smiling. He ran to the window and pushed it open.  
  
"Lathina! I found something!" he nearly shouted.  
  
"Not now! There are." but Lathina didn't get to finish. At that moment, the goblins burst through the door, their eyes burning red. A whoosh behind her told Lathina her frinds had not let them down. Five voices yelled "STUPEFY!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the spells had no effect, and they rebounded and were sent to all corners of the room. The entire group fled into the bookcases. Lathina yelled, "HIDE!"  
  
She and Ed ran under the librarian's desk. "Well? What is it?!"  
  
"We need a bow and arrow. This spell goes on the arrow and if we shoot it right into their heart, they die. It was used hundreds of years ago by."  
  
"Yeah, you know Ed, I like history too, and maybe when this is all over, you and I can visit the gift shop! But now, aah. I don't know. I kinda wanna kill some GOBLINS!"  
  
"Okay, okay!!" He thought for a second. "The display case above the mantel. There's a bow and arrow in there from the elves! Made in 406 A.D."  
  
Lathina hadn't stayed around to hear the last part, but had snuck out to the bookcase beside it. The sight that met her eyes was total chaos. Laser-like things were shooting from the goblins' sword, rebounding off of everything in sight. Her team was ducking, running, and screaming. Lathina ran with her head down to the other side of the library and hid behind a chair in front of the fireplace. No one seemed to be coming, so she threw a piece of something at the glass. It shattered and the arrow and bow fell down.  
  
Ducking and pulling the heavy thing behind her, Lathina managed to get back to the desk. Ed was taking out his wand as she shoved the arrow at him. "Do something!" she shouted above the screams and booms. Ed lifted the wand, ran it down the arrows length to the head and whispered, "Faline lynisus!" The arrow turned a shocking blue and began to sparkle.  
  
"Have you ever shot an arrow Ed?" asked Lathina.  
  
"No. Have you?"  
  
"Once at a Muggle camp in the Rockies." Ed looked at her. She sighed. "I guess that'll have to do." Locking the arrow into the elven bow, she looked for the nearest goblin. Unfortunalty, he was right in front of her, menacingly coming toward Lathina, sword held out. Just as he threw his sword, Lathina let the arrow fly. Hoping against hope that one time in Muggle camp was practice enough, the arrow flew toward the goblin, and the sword flew toward Lathina and Ed.  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Me evil. I kno. Please review! Thanks! (Hope the format works this time!) Peace and Chicken Grease! 


	5. Leaving the Academy

Author's Note: usual disclaimer applies, buthe if you actually are looking for one, you are a very sad person. I feel sorry for you. Anyhoo, I actually have a life now, even if it is schoolwork, so be patient with me for updating. Sorry I haven't in awhile! But here it is: enjoy and R&R plz!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The sword and the arrow flew at each other, pausing in midair before colliding together. There was a split second of silence all around the room, until the arrow fell to the ground. The sword held in midair, suddenly glowing blue and sparkling like the arrow had been. Then, with a huge bang, the goblin disappeared in a cloud of blue dust. The other goblins scattered.  
  
"Everyone. you can come out now. We've got work to do!" said Lathina, trying to calm her shocked and frayed nerves. She was in charge, and had to protect the group the only way she could think of. The ragged group, some with scorched sleeves and hair, came out of hiding from behind bookshelves, under desks and chairs, and behind drapes.  
  
"Come on! Get up! Sleep is not a luxury we can afford!" She ran over and picked up the arrow. "Ed, take that spellbook and whatever else you can find we can use for defense. Second years if you please, get some "Quick Cooking for Witches" books off the shelves. First years go get the How To Fly books. You're gonna need to learn and learn fast. We leave tomorrow afternoon if possible."  
  
Lathina herself went over to the carpentry section of the library and took down some books. When they were all assembled, she led them back to their camp. The other group had returned with the wood and rope. Rachelle and Ed came up to her. Lathina looked at them. like really looked at them. Their eyes were bloodshot, Ed's normally gelled hair was flat and flaky, Rachelle's makeup was almost gone. Lathina knew she didn't look any better than they did. Yet, she picked herself up and did not allow herself a nervous breakdown. She stood up straight (even if it took every ounce of willpower she had) and said, "We have work to do."  
  
"God Lathina! How do you do it?! You just killed a goblin, your face is bleeding from something, its 3 am and you're still ready to work!" said Rachelle.  
  
Lathina reached up and felt her head. Blood came away on her fingers. She had thought it was just sweat. "Oh well. I cant deal with that now. Ed, do you think you can make a child's seat for a broomstick? Or maybe four of them?"  
  
"Yes. well, I can try," he said uncertainly.  
  
"Good. Go do it." He did. "Rachelle I need you to help me make a huge box, or a few smaller ones that can be carried by two broomsticks. We have some fairly good ones that can hold the weight if we go slowly enough."  
  
"Yes I'll help. Lets go," said Rachelle attempting to pull herself together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours later, at six am, it was still dark. Lathina pulled out her wand and did the final Feather-Weight Spell on the boxes. She surveyed the group. Three boxes the size of queen beds were attached to two broomsticks on either end. Four other broomsticks had roughly made baby seats added to them. Lathina made a mental note to compliment Ed on his carpentry job later. For now, they had to be off.  
  
Lathina mounted her Venus and muttered the final enchantment, a particularly advanced one at that: "Soferwelm." Nothing around them changed, and Lathina was puzzled. It was an advanced invisibility spell. but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Hey Lathina! What's wrong? Shouldn't we be invisible?" asked Rachelle.  
  
"Yes, but." suddenly a rabbit and a deer walked into the clearing. They took no notice of the students. Lathina scratched her nose and waved her hands. The animals didn't notice. One of the other girls sneezed. The deer and rabbit looked around and then fled, not knowing what cause the sound. "I think we are invisible." said Lathina. "We can see everything, but they can't see us." She looked at the book. "But the spell only lasts five hours. That means it'll wear off and I'll have to recast it." She snapped the book shut and put it in her backpack. "Lets go."  
  
The injured climbed into the boxes, and the First Years mounted their brooms with only a little difficulty. Lathina took the front, then came half of the Fourth Years, then half the Third, half the Second, then all of the First, and the other halves of the higher years. Ed brought up the rear and Rachelle stayed in the middle. They took off.  
  
Once high in the air, Lathina looked back onto the Academy. What was once the greatest place she ever knew, was now smoking rubble. "Lathina!" called a boy.  
  
She turned. The boy flew up beside her. He was a Third Year with shocking red hair. "What about the Light?" he looked down at the school. "We cant rightly leave without it."  
  
"You're right! I completely forgot! But we can't stay here a moment longer! I'm sure the goblins can see though invisibility." She thought for a second. "I'll go get it. Ed, you'll have to lead. Nancy and Darrell, you guard the rear. I'll catch up." She wheeled her broom toward the school. The group fell into formation behind her. "Just make sure you stop long before one o'clock!" Ed nodded, and they sped off. Lathina turned toward the school to find the one thing that the school had that could save their lives, and to convince Dumbledore what had happened.  
  
I guess that's a semi cliffhanger. I mean, I have had better. but I figured I'll be nice. kinda. Hehe. Plz R&R! thanx! Peace and Chicken Grease! Firegold 


	6. The Light

Author's Note: I don't own anything Harry Potter. and even if I forgot to say that, you wouldn't sue me anyway, cuz I gots no moneys. Hope I have you all good and confused. Also: I'm on a favorites list! Woo hoo! (What can I say? I'm easily won. Lol) Anyhoo, on with the show:  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Lathina flew toward the ruined castle, wondering what would have happened if she had listened to Professor Magwitch. She would have gone inside. Lathina didn't want to think about it. Now, where was the Light? It was in the innermost room of the castle, which would mean it was in the innermost section of the ruins. Wonderful.  
  
Lathina landed above what looked to be the middle of the rubble. There were odd stains and powders all around her. She assumed she was on top of the Potion's Wing. Careful not to touch anything, Lathina crept around until she was sure. Yes, this was the room directly on top of the Heartfire: the center of the magic of American Academy of Magic.  
  
Inside the Heartfire, if Lathina could remember correctly, was the case that enclosed the Light. It was indestructible glass that could only be broken by the Headmaster or Mistress of the Academy. Around the case was a fire shield that would burn anyone but an Academy student or teacher. There were all sorts of spells and enchantments around the room itself, but Lathina guessed that they had been disintegrated in the blast. Possibly the fire had been too.  
  
Lathina sat on a piece of glass, contemplating how to get into the Heartfire. She took out her wand and pointed it at the dust at her feet. "Flipendo!" A hole appeared just big enough for Lathina to slide down into. She did. With a soft thump, Lathina landed feet first on the cold stone floor of the Heartfire.  
  
The room did not seem to have suffered any damage. This was old magic at its best: protecting one of the most powerful objects in the universe. In the middle of the chamber stood the glass case, and inside the case, was the Light. A ring of fire surrounded the case, but Lathina wasn't worried about that. Not pausing to wonder how she managed to bypass the other outside spells, she walked into the flaming ring.  
  
In seconds, her whole body felt icy, and as she walked though the fire, a voice began to sing incomprehensible words. Lathina couldn't stand the cold, so with one last giant step, she flew out of the fire ring. There, in front of her was the Light. Only once had Lathina been able to look upon it at a ceremony of Changing Master in the middle of her First Year.  
  
The Light was a crystal vase with a glass stopper on top, and inside it, was neither, liquid, gas, or solid. It was Light, and from time to time, a brief image passed over it. Lathina knew enough to say these images were things that were in the past, present and future. That was what the Light did, among other things. It's power would make the owner immortal.  
  
Lathina reached out and stroked the glass. Little bolts of electricity flowed down her fingers into her heart, where they settled, creating a soft buzz. This is why Voldemort attacked the school. Duh! He'll probably be back soon.I should really get out of here. Lathina tried to pick up the glass case, but it stuck fast to the pedestal. Damn! Now what? Lathina, acting out of frustration, threw a fist at the glass. To her surprise, it shattered, spraying her with pieces of glass.  
  
Examining her hand, she saw it was bleeding profusely. That's so weird! I should have been able to do that! Lathina tore a piece of cloth from her green robes and wrapped it around her hands. She took the Light and placed it in a cloth sling around her back, tying it snuggly to make sure it wouldn't fall. Lathina wriggled out of the hole above her head, and mounted her broom.  
  
She cast the invisibility spell on herself, and flew off in the direction of the others..  
  
Time: 10:30 am Place: Somewhere over the border of Arizona.  
  
Lathina thought back to yesterday and before that when school was so lighthearted and fun. Dragon House wore green robes and slept in the West Tower. Baislik House wore red robes and slept in the East Tower. Centaur House wore yellow robes and slept in the north tower, and Veruzl House wore blue robes and slept in the South Tower. Every morning they would all eat breakfast in the dining hall, with its floating chairs and tables all on different levels. She would take classes, and sleep in her own bedroom, taking the flying balcony up and down to each room. Their common room had floating beanbag chairs and pillows. She missed it.  
  
Nothing would ever be the same again. Lathina looked at the ground below, searching for the group. Far ahead there was nothing, but then, the group was invisible. But the spell should be starting to wear off. Suddenly, she saw them. In a deep forest below, the group stood watching the sky for some sign of Lathina. She flew down to meet them. Just as her feet touched the ground and she took off the spell, the Light began to vibrate on her back.  
  
Lathina took it out, but could barley keep hold of it. It stopped, and a violent vision appeared in its depths. Lord Voldemort stood at the hole Lathina had made, looking down into it. A green light expanded and exploded, and all they could hear coming from the Light was one long, cold, cruel scream.  
  
Wheeeeeeeee! Clifhangers! Hehehehehe! Review pretty please! Make my crappy day better! (AND it would be nice if someone reassured me that not all guys are assholes PLEASE!) buh byez! 


End file.
